1. Field
Various embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flat-panel display devices, such as organic light emitting display devices and liquid crystal display devices, are manufactured on a substrate, on which a thin film transistor (TFT), a capacitor, and wiring are formed. In general, in order to form a fine-structure pattern including a TFT on the substrate, the pattern is transcribed on an array substrate, using a mask having the fine pattern.
The transcribing of the pattern using the mask generally includes the use of photo-lithography. During the photo-lithography, a photoresist is uniformly coated on a substrate, the photoresist is exposed using an exposing device such as a stepper (when the photoresist is a positive photoresist), and the photosensitive photoresist is developed to remove unnecessary portions thereof. After the photoresist is developed, the pattern is etched, using the remaining photoresist as a mask.
A mask including a required pattern is generally prepared prior to transcribing the pattern. Thus, the number of processes performed increases, thereby increasing manufacturing costs.